


Beyond Eternity

by WanderUntilLost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Husbands, M/M, Panties, Post-Finale, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderUntilLost/pseuds/WanderUntilLost
Summary: "Well, then. I now pronounce you bound to one another as husbands," Jack chirped, beaming brightly at the two of them.After a beat where they waited for Jack to continue, Dean opened his mouth. "So... Are we allowed to kiss now?"Cas chuckled, drawing his new husband close to him. "Don't ask stupid questions," he growled before capturing his lips. It was like coming home and Dean quickly lost  himself in the soft heat of Cas' mouth.-- OR --The one where Dean and Cas get married and the wedding night that follows
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 46





	Beyond Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm totally late to the "Wedding" party, but... Life. Y'know how it goes.   
> Just a quick wedding and wedding night thing. My first attempt at smut, so it was a fun one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Beyond Eternity**

“Dude, chill.”

The hissed whisper broke through the worry that had been speeding around in Dean’s head. He looked over at Sam with wide eyes. Sammy smiled gently back, saying without words that he understood what was happening in his mind. Dean tried to smile back. It came out more as a grimace than as the grin he had intended it to be.

“What if –“ he started, only to be cut off by Sam reaching out to grasp the hand that had been fidgeting with the black tie around his neck. Startled, Dean relinquished his hold on the material. He hadn’t even realized he’d been clawing at it.

Fuck, he was a damned wreck.

“What if nothing. It’s all going to go like planned. You have to stop freaking out. You know that, short of an apocalypse, nothing is going to stand in the way of this,” his brother said, moving his hand to Dean’s shoulder.

He couldn’t help the scoff he gave as a response. “Seriously? Sammy, you’re gonna need better material than that. Apocalypses are kinda our thing, if you haven’t noticed.”

Bitch-Face Number 46 came out at the comment. Surprisingly, that helped calm his frayed nerves. Something normal, so familiar, when everything else about this was uncharted territory to him. He breathed out slowly, letting his shoulders relax from their tensed position. Sam gave his back a pat of approval.

Dean had this. He’d gone up against demons and monsters galore, the Devil, Death (both dying and the one with the Scythe,) and God himself. Hell, he’d even killed Hitler! He had faced some of the most terrifying things imaginable. This should be a walk in the park, no big deal – easy.

He thought about what today really meant and his face broke out into a wide smile.

Sam was wrong. Even if an apocalypse did happen, he wasn’t on call. They – whoever ‘they’ were – would have to beep somebody else.

He already had plans.

Led Zeppelin’s Bron-Yr-Aur began playing. He heard the shuffle of clothing and hushed whispers as his family and friends turned toward the path that led into the garden where they were sitting. Dean locked his eyes on entrance along with them. His shoulders had tightened up again, and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as he waited and the tenuous control that he’d been able to gather over his nerves abandoned him.

What was taking so long? He should have seen at least movement by now, right?

What if –

Before he could finish the thought, he saw them. His body relaxed and his breathing returned. Just laying eyes on them was enough to calm his fears.

Instead, he felt himself become impatient as the figures walked toward him at a much slower pace than he would have liked. It felt like each step forward took a lifetime.

Thankfully, the eons that he guessed had passed since the music had begun finally ended, with two of the most important people to Dean reaching him at last. He beamed as he watched the two embrace one another.

Jack moved to hug Dean, his own smile glowing brightly, before he continued on his way. Dean’s gaze swung to the second figure, raking in the sight before. The maroon suit was perfectly tailored to the toned body, dark hair that was perpetually tousled, full lips that had a smile playing at the edges, and a sea of the bluest eyes in all of Creation.

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Dean’s soon-to-be, can’t-happen-fast-enough, husband.

“Hey, Cas.”

Jack cleared his throat, looked nervously around the garden that was filled with Dean and Cas’ loved ones, and then focused on his adoptive parents. Cas gave Jack an encouraging nod, signaling for him to begin.

Dean took Cas’ hand in his, squeezing tightly as Jack started, “We’re gathered here today…”

The words were ones that anyone had heard at a wedding before. Jack had been too nervous to want to go ‘off script’ and Dean hadn’t cared one bit what words were said to get them married, as long as they got the job done.

When they were asked if they’d like to say anything to each other, Dean swallowed nervously as he turned to Cas.

“Okay, so no one that has ever met me would say I’m awesome at words, so don’t expect a masterpiece here…” he started, earning a chuckle from his angel, brother, and the majority of the guests in attendance. “I’m still trying to tell my brain that we’re actually here, actually doing this. It’s still trying to process the idea that I can actually call you mine. We took a long time to get to this point – took the scenic route, got lost a bunch, and then died a few times for good measure, before we were able to find our way to our destination: here and now, and forever. You literally saved me, Cas. I mean, you pulled me from Hell before I even knew you. I can’t believe that I’m actually thankful I went there because I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. And you kept saving me, keeping me upright through everything we’ve been through – which, if you don’t remember, is a whole freaking’ lot. You’re my guardian angel, my savior, my best friend, and I can’t wait to be able to add ‘husband’ to that list.”

Cas had tears welling in his eyes by the time Dean finished. He squeezed the hand that was in his again, thankful that they’d stayed connected. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to make it through his speech. Cas, blinking back the wetness in his eyes, opened his mouth to take his own turn.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you in Hell. Your soul, as broken as it was, shone so bright. I’d never seen another soul like it in all of my very long existence, and I’m quite positive I will never see another like it again. As I rebuilt your body, I had believed that I had gotten to know you, and I loved you. After you were saved, I realized how wrong I had been. I hadn’t known you, not truly. That happened over the years we’ve spent together. You care deeper than any other being. You always put others above yourself, no matter the costs. You never give up, not if there’s still a chance, no matter how small. You are a hero, not only to the world, but to me. We’ve always shared a profound bond, deeper than anything I could have ever imagined. You’re everything. I love you and will always love you, beyond eternity.”

It was Dean’s turn to fight back tears. It was so much more than the speech about how he felt. It was a promise that went far beyond Dean’s idea of marriage. It was a promise to the universe, infinite and powerful.

He moved forward to kiss the angel, only to be stopped by a loud voice. “Hey, hey! We’re not at that part yet!” He could have happily sent Gabriel back to the Empty via an angel blade at that moment. He sent a glare over to the archangel standing behind Cas instead, deciding that killing his brother on their wedding day might be an unwise decision.

“Can we get there, then?” he asked, drawing a laugh from Cas. Jack nodded and resumed his role as officiant.

“Do you, Dean Michael Winchester, take Castiel as your husband, from this day onward?” Jack questioned, barely getting it out before Dean was answering with a hurried ‘I do.’

He nodded and turned to Cas. “And do you, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, take Dean Winchester as your husband, from this day onward?”

The sweet sound of “I do” coming from Cas’ mouth made Dean want to cheer, even if he had known it was coming. They exchanged rings, simple bands of silver and white gold, twisted together in a circle.

“Well, then. I now pronounce you bound to one another as husbands,” Jack chirped, beaming brightly at the two of them.

After a beat where they waited for Jack to continue, Dean opened his mouth. “So… Are we allowed to kiss now?”

Cas chuckled, drawing his new husband close to him. “Don’t ask stupid questions,” he growled before capturing his lips. It was like coming home and Dean quickly lost himself in the soft heat of Cas’ mouth.

At least, until Sam cleared his throat behind him, reminding them where they were. Disappointed, Dean pulled back.

“Soon, beloved,” Cas vowed, the blown pupils drinking in Dean in the most delicious of ways.

“Damn right, soon. Reception better be a short one, Cas” Dean returned as they walked down the path of the garden, arm in arm, husband and husband.

* * *

The Roadhouse was a madhouse. They had gotten past the awkward speeches and first dances and a delicious dinner. All that was left was to let loose and have fun.

Ash and Charlie had paired up to play DJ for the night, though they were glowering at each other’s choices more than actually working together. Ellen and Jo were behind the bar, slinging drinks at a mad pace. Rufus and Bobby had taken up space in a booth and had begun arguing about an old case while Aretha freaking’ Franklin and Karen, Bobby’s wife, sat next to them with exasperated expressions. Sam and Eileen were dancing together to their own music. Gabriel and Jess had bonded in their love-Sam-from-afar similarities and were busy working on getting as drunk as they could, as fast as they could. Balthazar and some other angels that Dean wasn’t familiar with were in their own pow-wow on the other side of the bar. They looked like they were having a good time, at least.

Everywhere Dean looked, he saw those he loved, those he had lost, and those he had missed. It was perfect. He wished he could have had others with him, like Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex or Garth and his family, but he was beyond thrilled to be able to share the day with the ones he had.

He had left to go to the bathroom, leaving Cas talking with Jack and Kevin about some Enochian text that left Dean clueless. He needed a moment to himself, anyway, before his heart tried to burst out of his chest. As he’d seen that happen before, he didn’t want to take any chances. 

After he had taken a moment to be by himself, he inhaled a deep breath and walked back to the party, surrounded almost immediately by well-wishers. As much as he loved them, they were all slightly overwhelming, and hard to shake.

Making it back to the table, Cas looked up at him with a gummy, shining smile.

“Would you dance with me, Dean?” he asked, his voice taking on a low rumble that made another type of dance pop into his head.

He swallowed, urging that thought to leave his head. He couldn’t pop a boner here, in the middle of all his family and friends. “Sure, Angel,” he managed to answer back.

Cas led him out to the floor and Charlie obliged them with a slow song. Cas pulled Dean close, swaying with the music, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders to play with his short hair. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the soft moment.

When he felt Cas’ fingernails scrape over the skin of his neck gently, he opened his eyes and looked at his husband. There was a glint in his sapphire gaze, letting Dean know what he intended.

“Cas…” Dean hissed as the fingernails scratched the same trail again, followed by Cas pressing his hips forward into Dean’s. The hunter swooped down to take Cas’ mouth with his own, earning a collective applause from the bar.

Dean hoped that they would go back to minding their own business, because he wanted to run his hands over his angel’s skin, strip him down, and make him lose it. Hard to do that with an entire bar watching.

Apparently, Cas didn’t agree. He reached down to take Dean’s ass in his hands, jerking him forward to feel how hard he was for Dean already.

“Fuck, Cas. We… We gotta go.”

“Yes. I want to have you all for myself, naked, spread wide for me,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. A guttural moan left his throat. He was hard as a damned rock.

They separated, yelling goodbyes to the group, which was met with laughter and farewells. Unfortunately, not everyone had gotten the message, and they were delayed several times on their way to the door.

Dean was close to knocking someone’s teeth out by the time they reached the exit. It didn’t help that Cas wouldn’t stop running his nimble fingers over his skin and dipping them into the waist of his slacks.

If they weren’t out that door in five seconds, Dean swore he was going to burn the building to the ground.

Lucky for the building, it was able to stay unburned, and Dean was safe from Ellen’s wrath. More importantly, Cas had pushed him through the open door, urging him toward Baby. 

With the time it had taken them to extract themselves from the bar, they had managed to worked each other into such a heightened state of need, they were both shaking from it.

Cas made the first move, slamming Dean against the drivers door and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. Dean responded with a moan, parting his lips under Cas’. It was a sloppy, needy kiss that curled Dean’s toes. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s sides, over his chest, teasing him with soft, fluttering touches that contrasted the hard assault of his mouth. Scraping over Dean’s nipples through his shirt, Cas gave a predatory smile at the short gasp and small roll of his hips that Dean gave in response.

He repeated the gesture, earning another cry from Dean. Cas pulled away, looking at his husband as he scraped the nipple once more. Dean’s head fell back, lips parted and face flushed. His breaths were coming in short, hot pants. His hips were moving in small, inviting jerks, trying to find relief for his aching cock. 

Bringing his own hips forward, Cas ground his own erection into Dean's.

“Fuck. Oh fuck, yes. Cas. We need to…. Ohh,” Dean panted, as Cas began to roll their hips together, their hard arousals shifting against each other through the fabric of their clothes.

“Dean…” Cas growled into his ear before biting down on his neck. Dean let out a strangled cry, hand flying up to tangle in Cas’ hair. He’d forgotten what he was going to say.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop. Please, Cas,” he panted, shaking with his want. Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean, grinning before sliding slowly to his knees, letting his hands trail a hot path behind him. “Oh fuck, angel. You look so good like that.”

Dean tangled his hand in Cas’ hair again, biting his lip. His knees nearly buckled when he felt the wet heat of Cas’ mouth cover his cock through his pants.

“More,” he choked out. He was shaking. When the mouth was replaced with hands clawing at his buttons and pulling him out, he could have cried. There was no teasing now. Dean was swallowed to the base in one swift movement.

“Cas! Yes, oh fuck. Just like that, angel,” Dean babbled the encouragements mindlessly as Cas bobbed his head, pulling away to the tip and back down again, never letting his mouth leave Dean’s member. A hand joined the mouth, squeezing just right. Cas’ other than went to grasp Dean’s ass tightly.

It was the sight that took him over the edge. Dean looked down to see his cock being worked in and out between Cas’ full lips, the blue eyes staring up at him with blown pupils from his kneeling position. Cas’ own erection was straining against the confinement of the maroon slacks. The hand that was wrapped around his shaft caught the light with its movements, the ring that Dean had placed there hours before glinting with each pass.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come. Make me come, I wanna come for you. Cas, baby,” he let out, thrusting his hips forward. Cas hummed around him, sending the vibrations to his core, and picked up the speed. Dean moved, pounding into Cas’ willing mouth. Faster, faster. Faster. And then suddenly, his body let go, spilling down his husband’s throat. Cas swallowed as much as he could, letting what he couldn’t dribble out down his chin. Goddamned, if that wasn’t one of the sexiest sights Dean had ever seen…

He dragged the angel up to attack his lips, not caring that he could taste himself on Cas’ lips. Pulling away from each other, they rested forehead to forehead as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Dean, we should go home,” Cas rasped out after a moment, the need in his voice evident.

“I haven’t returned the favor yet, angel.”

“Later. Right now, I want to get you into our bed and make you lose control as I open you up, to feel you under me as I slide into you. I want to make you mine in every way possible.”

Despite having come minutes earlier, Dean felt himself start to harden again. His own voice abandoned him, so he settled for nodding his approval. Cas rolled his hips against him once again, letting Dean feel every bit of his arousal, before he stepped away and moved to the passenger door.

* * *

Dean didn’t think he’d ever driven Baby as recklessly as he did in his rush to get home. Cas hadn’t touched him through the entire drive, simply stared, raking his intense eyes over Dean with unsaid promises, and rubbing a hand against the bulge in his pants occasionally. It was a short drive, but by the time they pulled up to the wood cabin, Dean was shaking with how insanely turned on he was.

They wasted no time getting into their house. Dean shoved Cas into the door as he closed it, claiming his mouth in a frenzied kiss. Cas pulled at Dean’s clothes impatiently, ripping a few buttons from the white dress shirt he was wearing. Dean didn’t even notice, busy with his own hurried attempt to rid Cas of his pants.

Cas pulled away, breathing hard. “Bed, naked, now,” he ordered.

The growled command sent a wave of pleasure through Dean. Though he didn’t want to let go of his angel, he obeyed. He stripped down as he rushed to their bedroom. A trail of clothing was left for Cas to follow.

The haze that had settled over him lifted long enough for him to remember to grab his surprise out of his dresser door. He wouldn’t be naked, but Dean had a feeling Cas wouldn’t mind. He imagined Cas’ face when he saw Dean, laying bare for him except for the snow-white satin panties that he had gotten for today. The material was barely enough to contain him. The way his tip peaked out over the top of the satin reminded Dean of a bow on a present. He groaned and wished Cas would come open his gift already.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Cas had lost his clothing before he reached the bedroom. He stilled as he caught sight of Dean. A sharp inhale sounded through the room as his blue eyes roamed over Dean’s freckled body, over the white laced sides of the panties and the way the satin contoured around the cock and balls it held. When his gaze settled at the leaking head that was visible above the panty line, he let out a guttural moan.

Suddenly, Cas was there and running his hands down Dean’s chest, his breath teasing Dean’s lips with his whispered praise of “Beautiful.” It was said with a note of reverence.

“Cas,” Dean sighed back, trying to catch the lips that were so close and achingly far away. Cas grazed over Dean’s lips with his own, but didn’t give Dean what he wanted. Instead, he began to work downward with the same light kisses Dean’s lips had received.

The soft touches combined with the rough scrape of Cas’ stubble sent Dean’s brain into meltdown. He was writhing by the time Cas reached the line of satin at his hips.

“You know, many consider white to be the color of purity and virginity. I don’t know if you should be wearing the color, Dean,” Cas commented, shooting a mischievous smile up at him.

Dean licked his lips wondering was he was planning with a look like that... “Should I take them off?” He asked.

“Mm,” Cas hummed, nuzzling at the material. “No, I’m already down here… Let me take care of that for you, love.”

Dean nodded, expecting a quick removal and fast return to their desperate race toward the finish line that they’d been on before.

However, Castiel had other ideas. The wet tongue running across the top of the panties had Dean gasping. When the tongue lifted to avoid the tip of his cock, he thought he might cry. The tongue ran along the other hip, catching the skin above the line at times. Dean felt like he was being burnt by the wet trail left behind.

When the tongue left him again, he let out a disappointed cry. He felt the smirk on Cas’ lips as he placed a wet kiss against Dean’s hip. Cas hushed him, “Patience.”

The nip of teeth was even more surprising than the tongue had been. Dean arched his back, letting out a harsh breath. Cas nibbled at his hips and down to his thighs through the satin. Dean was writhing, wishing Cas would stop teasing and just touch him already, but also not wanting the slow torture to end. When Cas finally settled his mouth over the painfully hard erection, Dean let out a strangled yell and jerked his hips upwards. The material of the underwear became wet under Cas’s hot open-mouthed kisses. Dean’s movements were uncontrolled, searching for more relief as the angel continued to tease him through the fabric. 

Cas sat back suddenly, eying the twitching and leaking arousal with dark eyes.

“Cas, please,” Dean begged. How could he stand it? Dean was losing his damned mind, and he’d been satisfied once ready. The angel was somehow not only holding himself together, but making Dean fall apart.

Cas’ predatory grin made a shiver go down his spine.

“Get on your knees,” he demanded. He scrambled to follow the order. “Mm, good boy.”

Cas ran a hand down Dean’s spine. Teeth nipped at the material of the panties, inching the satin down slowly, until it was pulled below the curve of his ass, the front pulled tight against his cock.

He felt Cas’ weight shift on the bed behind him. Hands dragged down his back, slow and heavy, until they reached the curve of his ass. Cas palmed the soft flesh before spreading his cheeks.

“Cas, c’mon already,” Dean pleaded.

“Shh, patience,” Cas cooed the word again, his breath hot on his hole. Dean let out a low moan at the sensation. Cas blew gently at him, causing his hips to jerk wantonly.

With a chuckle, the angel left for a moment to grab the lube from the bedside table. Dean heard the squirt of the lube and felt the cold wetness of a digit at his entrance.

“Yesss,” hissed Dean. He pressed back, urging Cas to press in. The finger slipped in easily, soon joined by a second. Dean rocked on the digits, fucking himself on Cas’ large hand. When Cas crooked the fingers, Dean saw stars. He dropped forwarded on the bed with a cry. Cas never stopped moving, hitting that sweet spot over and over until Dean was on the verge of coming from the feeling of Cas’ fingers and the silk panties pulled tightly over his straining cock.

Just before release, the fingers retreated. Dean let out a sound of distress at the lost contact.

He could feel Cas’ presence behind him. He glanced back. Cas was kneeling behind him, so close but not touching him, staring at Dean with lust-blown eyes. His hand, the one that had just been fucking Dean, was wrapped around his own lube-slicked cock, jerking slowly.

“You’re perfect, Dean. So beautiful like this, ready for me to claim you,” he purred.

“Do it. Claim me, Angel,” Dean agreed eagerly. ”Only yours.”

Cas lunged forward at the request, lining himself up with Dean’s ready hole, and pushing in. He waited for a moment, letting Dean adjust to him. When the muscles loosened around him, he slid deeper, as slowly as he could manage. Dean pushed back - done waiting - taking all of Cas in. Both hissed at the movement.

Dean threw back his head at the sensation of finally being filled. “Fuck, you’re so big. Feels so good.”

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and began to move. He started slow, but the thrusts quickly turned hard and fast. He slammed deep into Dean, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. His hands gripped at Dean’s hips, stretching the material of the panties tightly over Dean’s hard cock. The stimulation from his ass being pounded into and of the soft satin pressed almost painfully into his erection had Dean nearly screaming in pleasure.

Cas was relentless. He drilled into Dean with a speed and force that left the hunter drooling and incoherent. His muscles contracted tight against Cas’ cock. Dean felt the tight coil that signaled he was close.

“Don’t stop, gonna come. Fuck. Fuck. Cas, make me come, baby. Wanna come on your cock so bad.”

A growl came from behind him. Cas pulled Dean against him, chest flush with Dean’s back. His hips never stopped moving, the thrusts keeping a brutal pace.

“Mine,” Cas ground out, mind lost to anything but the man in his arms.

“Yes! Yours, always yours!” Dean yelled as he came, soaking the front of the panties.

Cas slammed his hips against Dean’s ass, his movements becoming uncoordinated as he neared his own release. He let go with a roar, emptying himself into Dean’s ass. 

Once spent, he collapsed onto the naked back below him, panting heavily.

From the new position, he ran a hand over Dean’s well-fucked frame, stopping at the feel of the white satin. He hummed, caressed Dean’s hip, before he snapped his fingers and made the cum-soaked panties disappear, leaving Dean bare except for Cas above him. 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean managed to say through his own jagged breaths.

Cas chuckled as he rolled to the side, “Yes, it was. I am an angel after all, Dean.”

The hunter rolled his eyes. “Funny. Keep that up, and I’ll be asking for a divorce.”

Cas was over him again before he could blink. “Never. You’re mine, Dean Winchester. Forever.”

With a smile, Dean nodded and pulled Cas in for a sweet, slow kiss. “Yeah, okay, as long as you’re also mine for forever too, Castiel Winchester.”.

“Beyond eternity itself,” Cas agreed, looking down at his husband.

Beyond eternity sounded good to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she (meaning I) wrote!   
> Please, lemme know what you think. I always appreciate the feedback.   
> Follow me on Tumblr at https://intimidatedbyprimenumbers.tumblr.com/  
> Or, I can pretty much always be found in the SPN Family server on Discord


End file.
